It Can't Be True, Can It?
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: It's been seven years since Chihiro was in the spirit world. This time the spirits need Chihiro's help to save Haku, but what happens if she can't remember & she refuses to believe?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ever since I first watched Spirited Away, I've always wanted a sequel. I've had this idea for a while now but I forgot about it. When I started up a fanfiction account I remembered about it a few days ago. So I hope you all enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli.**_

_**Synopsis: It's been 7 years since Chihiro left the spirit world, this time it's Haku who is in trouble & needs her help. But what happens if Chihiro can't remember what happened when she was 10 & she refuses to believe?**_

**Chapter 1**

Waking up, Chihiro sat on her bed. She had that dream again, the one where she was on a flying dragon & she was younger. It felt so real, but Chihiro knew it wasn't-she didn't believe in that stuff. She got up & decided to get herself a drink, she had an important exam tomorrow & she wanted a good night's sleep. She grabbed some milk from the fridge, drank & went back to bed, hopefully dragon-free. The next morning she woke at the usual hour & got ready for school, she thought about that dream, how she was a little girl in it. Chihiro thought at how much she changed compared to her younger self. She was taller, more womanly & her hair was now down past her shoulders, she was a young woman now.

"Good luck today Chihiro!" her mother said.

"Thanks mum!" Chihiro gave her mother a hug (her dad already left for work) & left.

She made her way down to the train station; it felt good to be back in the city again. When she was 10 they moved, but her mum was never really happy so about 3 years ago they moved again.

"Chihiro there you are!" a voice called out.

Turning around Chihiro saw her best friend Makoto Hinomoto; they hugged & boarded the train.

"Ready for the exam?" Makoto asked.

"I think so; I hope I've done enough study. I'm sure we'll be alright."

Makoto laughed, "Yeah you'll be alright, you never fail. Oh hey, I heard from Sayuri about a new cafe that's opened down the road from school, when schools finished do you want to go & check it out?"

Chihiro agreed & they got off the train & made their way to school. Little did she know she was being followed...

"So that's her?" a girl asked.

"That's Chihiro, my, hasn't she grown!" the male said.

"I can't believe we've finally found her! After two years of searching, do you think she will remember us? It has been 7 years after all."

"I can't say, I don't know if Yubaba got to her or not. But we need her; she's the only one who can help Haku."

"I hope you're right Kamaji, anyway we can't approach her now."

"Yes, I want to go back to my normal form, this human form is uncomfortable."

The two, one being Kamaji & the other Lin, made their way back to the hotel where they were staying, meanwhile Chihiro had started her exam. She finished a few minutes early, after double checking her answers she was sure she'd done well. When school finished for the day her & Makoto made their way to the new cafe. It was good, but full of kids, they were going to have to come earlier next time.

"Wow I love that place!" Makoto said on their way home.

"Sayuri always finds the good places." Chihiro commented.

"Yeah that's true, hey do you want to come over for dinner? Mum's making gyoza." Makoto asked.

Chihiro didn't need to be asked twice, gyoza was one of her favourite dishes. After having dinner at Makoto's, Chihiro went home with Makoto & her younger brother walking with her. She said goodbye & went inside.

"How was the exam?" her father asked.

"It was fine, the usual." Chihiro replied.

She watched TV with her parents for a while before going to bed. She went upstairs, shut her door & almost screamed when she saw two people standing there.

"Please don't yell!" Begged the girl.

"Who are you?" Chihiro demanded, though it didn't sound much like a demand more like a stammer.

"Chihiro, it's us! Lin & Kamaji!" The girl, Lin spoke.

"I don't know any Lin or Kamaji! And how do you know my name?"

"Lin I think it's best if I handle this." Kamaji said, "Chihiro will you let us explain?" he asked.

Chihiro didn't know what to do, but she was intrigued by these two. They felt familiar but she'd never met them before, "Alright." She decided.

Kamaji started his story, "We're spirits, from the spirit world. Something has happened in our world & we need your help."

"Ah, what?" Chihiro asked, spirits?

"Yes, a spirit by the name of Kohaku, Haku for short was in control of a bath house where we work, the old owner, a witch by the name of Yubaba who was banished, wanted revenge & took Haku to where she resides." Kamaji explained.

Chihiro tried not to laugh, they were joking right? All this talk about witches & spirits, "You know I don't find your story very realistic. Why do you need me? And you haven't answered my question as to why you know my name."

Kamaji continued, "Well it is 100% realistic, you've been there before. That's how we know you & that's why we need you, you're the only human, besides you're parents who've been in & out of the spirit world, you've beat Yubaba before."

This broke Chihiro, she burst out laughing, "Yeah right! I'm sure if I went to this _spirit world_ I'd remember!"

"You really don't remember us do you?" Lin asked, she seemed hurt.

Chihiro looked at her, "No I don't, now both of you go before I call the police!"

Lin & Kamaji left (out through her window), Chihiro slammed her window shut & locked it. Chihiro was still laughing, spirits. None of that was true! But when Chihiro went to bed she thought, if they weren't telling the truth then how did they get into her room? And despite Chihiro not remembering, if all felt familiar somehow. Shaking her head Chihiro cursed herself; all of this stuff wasn't true!

_**So there we go, the first chapter!! Reviews are appreciated, but please bear in mind I've only just started writing fanfiction.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay time for the second chapter, hope you all enjoy it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli.**_

Chihiro's head drooped; she didn't get much sleep last night as she was freaked about those two people, Lin & Kamaji. The teacher's voice droned out as her eyes closed…

…She was flying again, but this time with a boy. A cute boy at that! Chihiro was crying, why was she crying when she was really happy?

"Chihiro, Chihiro, wake up!" Sayuri nudged her.

"Huh, what?" Chihiro asked as she woke up, "I knew you were good!" she yelled out, jolting awake.

Everyone in class giggled & snickered, "Oh good Miss Ogino, if you have time to sleep you have time to do this equation." The teacher said.

Grumbling, Chihiro stood up & walked up to the chalkboard & after a few minutes figured it out & went back to her desk. Who was that boy in her dream? It felt as if he was the dragon from her previous dreams, why did it feel so familiar? Not quickly enough, the bell for recess rang.

"Are you alright Chihiro?" Sayuri asked as they walked to their usual spot for lunch, "It's not usual for you to fall asleep."

"I'm fine; it just took me ages to get to sleep last night that's all."

Sayuri smiled, "Oh that's good to know! Oh look here comes Makoto! Oh & she's bringing someone with her."

"Huh?" Chihiro asked as she looked up to see Makoto walking over with a girl.

Chihiro tried not to choke on her food, why was that Lin girl here? She stared at Lin as her & Makoto approached.

"Hey guys!" Makoto greeted, she pointed to Lin, "This is Lin & she's new. I thought she could hang with us." Makoto turned to Lin, "Lin this is Chihiro & Sayuri."

"Nice to meet you Lin!" Sayuri greeted, holding out her hand.

"You too!" Lin said, shaking her hand.

Lin turned to Chihiro & held out her hand, "Hello Chihiro."

Chihiro stared at Lin, what was this? Sayuri nudged Chihiro, "Don't be rude!" she whispered.

Chihiro smiled & shook Lin's hand, "Sorry about that! Yes, it's nice to meet you too."

Makoto & Lin sat down, the three of them chatting. Chihiro felt sick, great now she was being stalked at school. First for some weird reason they get into her room & now it's starting at school as well. This is just what she needed.

"So Lin, where did you come from?" Sayuri asked, "And I don't mean to be rude, but you look very old for are 17yr old."

Lin laughed, "I'm from the country, in a little town quite a while from here. Yeah a lot of people think I'm way older but it's because of my height."

"Ooh you could be a model!" Makoto said.

The three of them starting talking about modelling, Chihiro really didn't want to stay here. She stood up.

"Hey where are you going?" Makoto asked.

"I uh, don't feel well. I'll just quickly pop over to the school nurse, don't worry I won't be long." She said before walking off, she just had to get away from Lin.

Instead of going to the nurse, Chihiro went to the computer room & googled 'Japanese spirits'. After surfing a few sites, Chihiro logged off & put her head in her hands.

"Come on Chihiro!" she said to herself, "None of this is true!"

"Oh but it is." A voice said.

Jumping up Chihiro saw Lin standing over her, "Must you follow me _everywhere_?" Chihiro asked.

"I will, until you accept it & come with Kamaji & me to help Haku."

"Who is this Haku? Why do you need me so much? And if you say it is true why can't I remember any of it?"

Lin sighed, "This isn't the best place for me to explain, come with me this afternoon?"

Chihiro stood up, "No! Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want any of this! All I want is to concentrate on school, just leave me alone!" she yelled, & pushed Lin out of the way & ran out of the room.

After school Chihiro, Makoto & Sayuri went to that new café again.

"Isn't Lin coming with us?" Sayuri asked.

"No, she said that some of her family were coming over." Makoto answered.

Chihiro smiled to herself, _good at least she's not coming here_ she thought. After ordering drinks & sitting there for a while, they went home. Chihiro couldn't shake the feeling that Lin & Kamaji felt familiar, as if something important happened, but when & how? When she got home she greeted her parents & went upstairs into her room. Grabbing out a pad & a pen, she decided to have a little brainstorm. Chihiro felt that somehow, Lin & Kamaji were connected to these dreams she was having. She scribbled down what happened in these dreams; question was, if Lin & Kamaji were connected to these dreams, how were they & who is that boy & that dragon?

_**Sorry for the long update!! I've been busy with so much IRL stuff it's a pain!! But I have this week off so I should be quicker with chapter 3. Please enjoy!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**During the last year I've gotten more reviews on this story to continue (thank you so much everyone!) so I'm finally going to continue it – I just wanted to finish another story I'm currently working on (I don't really like working on different stories at the same time). And since I'm on the last chapter of said story I thought it best to continue this one (even though it's been a year & a half/two years lol). Anyway, enough of me rambling you wall want to read the story lol. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Spirited Away belongs to Hayao Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli.**_

Staring at her piece of paper which she filled out with how much she knew of these weird spirit people, Chihiro started to ponder on everything that was happening. Okay, so the bad person here was this witch called Yubaba, and she stole some spirit leader named Kohaku or whatever. Lin and Kamaji must've been good friends with this Kohaku who, for some strange reason needed her in this messed up crazy situation. However, these two spirits were adamant that they knew her! And that she was the only one who could save this Kohaku! But why her? Wouldn't a spirit be better for something like this than a human? And she still couldn't get past the fact that these people were spirits! Stuff like this doesn't exist, it just doesn't happen! Yet she couldn't get past the fact that this all felt familiar somehow. Massaging her temple, she grew irritated with herself. If these people kept arguing that they knew her and it felt familiar to her, then why couldn't she remember anything?

After having a little more of a brainstorm (she couldn't forget her dreams of the cute boy and that dragon), Chihiro knew she was going to have to talk to this Kamaji and Lin. However she still favoured her more rational idea of checking herself into a mental health clinic or something as she must have been going crazy or something. Stress from exams? Yes that sounded perfectly normal. But unfortunately, as much as she wished this was all happening in her head, she knew that just wasn't the case. This _is_ real, this _is_ happening! Sighing, she fell back into her seat. Tomorrow, if Lin would be at school Chihiro would talk to her and get this stupid thing sorted out.

oOo

The next morning Chihiro ran into her two friends, and the three of them were chatting about the cute guys in their grade when Lin appeared.

"Oh hey Lin!" Sayuri said, "How was your family thing?"

Making a face Lin answered, "Ugh boring as usual. You know how family gatherings can get; I got stuck with watching all the young kids."

"I feel your pain with that one!" Makoto agreed. She was from a large family herself.

As the four girls walked along, Chihiro slowed down and was glad that Lin was smart enough to follow suit.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Lin asked once they were a little way back so that the two other girls couldn't hear them.

"I'll talk with you and that Kamaji person" she answered, "I did some thinking last night and this whole crazy thing might in fact be real."

"Wait till you remember" Lin snickered.

"I look forward to it" Chihiro said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"When I last saw you, you were always willing to help...not at first though" Lin added with a slight chuckle.

"Remind me when I remember" Chihiro spat back, sick of Lin's teasing.

"And what are you two gossiping about?" they heard Makoto call out. She and Sayuri were standing a little way ahead waiting for Chihiro and Lin who had lagged behind even further.

oOo

That afternoon after school after saying goodbye to Sayuri and Makoto, Chihiro followed Lin to where she was staying with Kamaji.

"Ah so you've finally remembered?" Kamaji asked when Lin entered with Chihiro in tow.

"No, I'm just here to talk to try and understand this crazy stuff."

"Sit down if you wish" Kamaji offered, motioning towards the couch, "We're going to be a while, I'll quickly make some tea."

Lin fell into the couch on the opposite end of Chihiro and slumped on it, with her feet resting on the coffee table. She then pulled out a magazine from her bag and began flipping through it. Chihiro gave her a quick bemused look before looking away. Not quickly enough, Kamaji returned with three cups of tea. Chihiro had a little fright when she saw how he could extend his arm – this was going to take more getting used to than she thought.

"So what did you want to know?" Kamaji asked, settling in a lounge chair opposite.

"Well for starters, why can't I remember anything?"

"Trust me we'd like to know that too" Lin answered, without looking up from her magazine.

"Wait, so you tell me that we're the best of friends and you don't even know why I can't remember anything?"

"I can think of two probable reasons" Kamaji started, "One, Yubaba could have come and cast a spell on you or two, you were done something you weren't supposed to when you left."

"How old was I when I was apparently wherever this place is?"

"You were still a kid then that's for sure" Lin answered.

"Any specific age? If I knew how old I was it could help me even more."

"I'm sorry Chihiro but we cannot remember; you were a child though." Kamaji answered.

"At least it's something to start on" she said half-heartedly, "So tell me about this Yubaba and Haku, what's going on with these two and why do you both need my help?"

Taking a sip from his tea, Kamaji started, "Lin and I work at a very popular bath house within the spirit world. When you were there you also worked there and Lin was your mentor. Yubaba is the witch who owned the place; Haku is a river spirit who-"

"Was pretty much Yubaba's lapdog!" Lin butted in.

"_Subordinate_" Kamaji continued, with a glare at Lin, "However he was controlled by a very powerful spell, and you helped him be free of it" he finished, pointing at Chihiro.

"Could this Haku person turn into a dragon?" she asked, thinking of her dreams.

"Yes he can" Kamaji answered with a curious look at Chihiro.

"Wait; don't tell me you now remember?" Lin asked, sitting up in a quick movement.

"Not exactly" she answered and Lin slumped back down onto the couch, "But I have been having these weird dreams where I've been flying on a dragon."

Kamaji and Lin smiled at each other, "That was him; see it's real after all."

Sitting back into the couch, she took all of this in, "So what happened between this Yubaba and Haku?" she asked after a moment of thought.

"She wasn't that popular anymore among the workers and quit not long after you left with your parents to the human world-"

"Wait, my parents were there as well?"

"I'll get to it" Kamaji answered, he then continued, "When she quit she disappeared after a while and Haku took her place as the owner of the bath house. Everything was great for years till a few weeks ago when he went missing. It's obvious that Yubaba somehow got him, for no one else disliked him."

As Kamaji paused, Chihiro turned to look at Lin but Lin, on seeing Chihiro's expression quickly said, "Oh don't worry I don't dislike Haku! Well...I did but when he was of his own free will again he got so much more pleasant."

"Back to the story" Kamaji said sharply making the two girls jump and turn back towards him. He continued, "Some of the spirits have gone in search of him but no one's been able to find him. So that's when we thought of a human...and the only human we know who will be capable enough..."

"Is me" Chihiro finished for him, astonished at all of this, "Oh, you'd explain about my parents?" she remembered.

"Oh yes, your parents" Kamaji started, "They are the reason of your coming to the spirit world in the first place. When the three of you crossed the river into our world they ate the spirit food and were turned into pigs as a result. You were all trapped within the world till you saved them."

"How?"

"After returning a golden seal of Zeniba's that Haku had stolen...Zeniba is Yubaba's twin sister by the way...Yubaba gave you one last challenge which you passed and you and your parents were allowed back to your human world. Their memories were instantly erased, with no memory of even crossing the river. You however, had retained yours. So it is curious as to why you can't remember."

"Where is the entrance to the spirit world located?" Chihiro demanded, suddenly in deep thought.

"A small town, quite a distance from here."

As soon as Kamaji answered, Chihiro finally knew how old she was when she was there.

"I was ten" she started, "When I was there. We had just moved to this small town & I was sulky about leaving all my friends behind."

Kamaji looked astonished and Lin looked impressed.

Frowning, she continued, "Dad got us lost...and the next I remember is that the car was dusty inside and there were branches all over it. Mum thought it was someone's idea of a sick joke, which is part of the reason why didn't stay there long before we moved back to the city" she paused and looked at the two spirits, "The time...the time between where dad got us lost and the car being dusty...that was when we were in the spirit world, wasn't it?"

Neither said anything, but Kamaji nodded.

Chihiro couldn't believe that this was all true! All her logic and reason screamed that it was impossible but there's was no denying her dreams and the facts which the two spirits presented her with – with that Haku person being the dragon from her dreams and especially the small town where she used to live and her loss of memory regarding that place.

Suddenly jumping up, she said, "I'm sorry but I want to go home. This is all I can take for a day" and she began grabbing her belongings.

"I'm glad you even agreed to coming for a talk" Kamaji said, following Chihiro to the door, "Will you come back and help us with Haku?" he asked once she was standing outside their door.

"I'll let you know" she answered, before saying goodbye and left the place as soon as she could.

_**Hope you all liked it; will update soon!**_


End file.
